Amore Proibito
by Natsumi Raimon
Summary: La felicità di Endou e Natsumi sarà ostacolata dal padre di lei e dal matrimonio con un loro caro amico. Chi sarà il povero cornuto? E come riusciranno a tornare insieme i due? La loro relazione resterà segreta? E se ci mettessimo in mezzo anche una lei per Endou e un pancione per Natsumi?
1. Chapter 1

**Questo è il primo capitolo della mia nuova storia, il suo titolo sarà**

_Amore proibito_

**Spero che vi piaccia, commentate vi prego *.***

Si dice che la mela sia il frutto dell'amore proibito da secoli, come quella rosso sangue della favola di Biancaneve, oppure come il pomo d'oro della leggenda di Troia.

Altri dicono che sia la melagrana, come per la storia del rapimento di Persefone e Ade con la successiva nascita delle stagioni. Il rutto maledetto la costrinse ad una vita negli Inferi.

Rigiro tra le mie dita una fragola, rossa e succosa e piena di polpa, deliziosa. Questo è il mio frutto proibito. Perché? Beh, perché è ciò che io e il mio amore condividiamo.

Dove c'è un frutto proibito vi è anche un amore proibito. Biancaneve aveva il suo principe azzurro, Paride ed Elena, Ade e Persefone.

Dove c'è amore c'è anche il cattivo, come in ogni favola che si rispetti, del resto che favola sarebbe senza cattivi. Quindi entrano in scena anche la matrigna, Afrodite, Eris e gli dei al completo, che si servono degli uomini per i loro divertimenti ed infine Demetra, colpevole do essere una madre fin troppo presente nella vita della figlia. Ed io penso a questo. Ma purtroppo penso la cosa sbagliata nel momento sbagliato.

"Natsumi, che stai facendo?" ritorno alla luce del sole "niente, tesoro, niente…" "sicura?" "si, non è davvero nulla di importante Yuuto." Sorrido all'uomo che mi guarda con affetto, affetto che mi spinge a rivolgere l'attenzione al succo della fragola, che sfiorandomi le dita, lambisce le mia braccia. Mangio la fragola e mi ripulisco. "Amore, devo andare a lavoro…" "si, il tempo di lavare e sparecchiare…poi vado anch'io…a dopo!" esce e sento lo scatto della porta che lo chiude di nuovo fuori dalla mia vita. Sciacquo, strofino, asciugo. Sciacquo, strofino, asciugo. Sciacquo, piango, strofino, piango, asciugo, piango. Bevo le mie lacrime, ma una, sfuggente, cade nel lavabo. "Perché?" mi chiedo, non sono già più in grado di fermare i miei inutili piagnistei. Mi sento così stupida, non permetterò alla mia infelicità di distruggermi. Non posso mollare. Forse io potrei, ma non posso farlo perché non sono sola. C'è sempre un amore proibito. Ed un cattivo, inconsapevolmente, ma pur sempre un ostacolo alla felicità.

C'è sempre un amore proibito,

_vero…_

_Mamoru?_


	2. Chapter 2

Amore proibito 2

Era passato un anno dal mio matrimonio con Kidou, secondo mio padre era il miglior partito che una donna potesse desiderare. Figlio di aristocratici, ricco, colto, bello e gentile. Non avrei mai dovuto preoccuparmi di nulla con lui al mio fianco. Papà era contentissimo, ricordo ancora i suoi occhi che brillavano mentre mi accompagnava all'altare.

Kidou era in effetti un marito dolce, sensibile e sempre attento alle mie esigenze, un uomo dai modi eleganti e dal cuore tenero.

Ma non era l'uomo che amavo, non era lui che io sognavo di sposare. Infatti io e Kidou eravamo stati compagni alla scuola media ed eravamo rimasti molto amici prima che lui chiedesse la mia mano.

Del nostro gruppo però faceva parte anche un giovane ragazzo, di famiglia non proprio benestante e sicuramente dai modi un po' impacciati ma dal cuore d'oro e dagli occhi cioccolato.

Endou Mamoru, migliore amico di mio marito e portiere della squadra di calcio della Raimon, oltre che capitano. Oggi viveva da solo e faceva l'allenatore nella medesima scuola. Mio padre era il direttore ed ora io avevo assunto la sua carica. Kidou faceva il vice-allenatore nel tempo libero, per stare vicino a me e ad Endou.

Verso la terza media io e Mamoru avevamo iniziato a frequentarci e mentre Kidou si trasferì a Londra per studiare, io e Mamoru ci iscrivemmo nello stesso liceo. Da migliori amici diventammo fidanzati ma mio padre non approvò la mia relazione con quello che lui definiva "un bravo ragazzo ma senza avvenire" per cui ci incontravamo in segreto. Questo durò per tutti e cinque gli anni del liceo ma alla fine della scuola, quando io e Mamoru volevamo finalmente rivelarci al mondo e a mio padre, lui mi organizzò il matrimonio con Kidou. Mamoru non ci poteva credere, il suo migliore amico…sposava la ragazza che amava.

Da allora siamo sempre stati amanti, spesso ho cercato di smettere di vederlo, spesso anche lui ha tentato invano di seppellire questo sentimento così opprimente e doloroso.

Questa sera festeggerò due anniversari, il mio primo anno di matrimonio e il mio primo anno di tradimento. Ecco la mia fragola. L'amore proibito della mia vita. Endou Mamoru. La porta del soggiorno si apre, presa com'ero dai miei pensieri non mi sono accorta del passare del tempo. Sono le cinque e mio marito è a casa.

Solo lui.

Solo io.

Io e lui.

Soli.

Non ci vuole molto per capire cosa fa una coppia al suo primo anniversario. Non era certo la prima volta che facevamo sesso ma ogni volta faceva sempre più male al cuore. Ricordo ancora la nostra prima volta, durante la luna di miele, quando mi chiese con i suoi occhi rossi chi…ed io risposi parlandogli di un ragazzo più grande, quand'ero in terzo liceo. Non potevo certo raccontargli di tutte le volte in cui io e Mamoru c'eravamo appartati nel mio ufficio di presidentessa del consiglio studentesco(si, mi elessero anche al liceo).

Fingo di essere con Mamoru e mi lascio andare ad un piacere effimero e fisico. Quando sono certa che Yuuto dorme, scivolo giù dal letto e, rivestendomi, esco di casa. Quando vedo da lontano la Raimon sorrido, perché come al solito sono in ritardo.

Corro.

Entro, scavalcando il portone principale, e rido quando lo vedo.

Lui, con i suoi capelli che ormai nemmeno la bandana arancione riesce a domare, lui, con i suoi occhi cioccolato fuso e con il suo dannatissimo sorrisetto sghembo che fa tremare le gambe delle alunne più grandi.

_Oche_.

sei di nuovo in ritardo…ride ed io lo seguo rapidamente. Come sempre. Sono affaticata per la corsa, ho il respiro pesante. Sorridendo entriamo nella struttura e raggiungiamo l'ufficio.

Non sono nemmeno entrata e già la mia maglietta vola sul tavolino, seguita dalla sua. I vestiti sparsi sul pavimento e noi, amanti segreti, distesi sulla scrivania a fare l'amore. Finalmente quando artigliò le sue spalle e mi stringo a lui e lo sento spingere, venire dentro me, essere parte di me…so che è giusto così, che noi possiamo esistere solo insieme.

Lui appartiene solo a me ed io appartengo solo a lui. Quando poi arriva il momento di tornare alla realtà di moglie e amica lo bacio.

La frase che mi sussurra mi accompagna tuttora, nel mio cuore è incisa con il fuoco. Lo sogno anche la notte.

Mi guarda e dice:

_Non so come ne quando, ma ti prometto che un giorno saremo solo noi…_

_Natsu-chan_


	3. Chapter 3

Amore proibito 3

Correvo. Il corridoio era buio e angusto, il vento gelido mi spingeva lontano dalla luce. Era così candida e rassicurante, pulsava di vita ed aspettava solo di avvolgermi nel suo fascio caldo e protettivo, ma dietro di me il buio, freddo e spaventoso cercava di inghiottirmi e trascinarmi nelle tenebre, impedendomi di toccare quello splendore. Poi la vidi, un ombra scura, rapida, si staccò dalle tenebre e avanzò verso di me. Terrorizzata mi gettai verso la luce e da lì una figura angelica ,seppur senza volto, stese le braccia verso di me, pronta ad abbracciarmi e trarmi in salvo. Era stupenda. L'essere fatto d'ombra mi aveva quasi raggiunta quando l'essere fatto di luce si scagliò contro di lui. Ed ecco che la nube che impediva la vista dei loro volti evaporò nel nulla e i loro visi, dapprima familiari, divennero spaventosamente simili ed infine-aaah!- urlai, ma la voce non mi usciva. Kidou Yuuto e Endou Mamoru combatevano e ad ogni loro colpo l'essenza che componeva i loro corpi tremava come una gelatina e piano piano spariva nel vuoto. Ma il tunnel di luce si allontanava e le ombre prendevano il sopravvento. Kidou colpì Mamoru al viso, lo vidi cadere, lentamente. Urlai ancora e Kidou sorrise mentre le ombre mi inghiottivano. L'ultima cosa che sentii fu il ghigno malefico di mio marito e tutto ciò che mi rimase fu il buio e la consapevolezza di aver visto il mio angelo cadere.

Era notte fonda. Sudata, scalciai le coperte e mi diressi verso il bagno. Sciacquando il mio viso, incontrai il mio sguardo nello specchio e ne rimasi turbata. Non ero più io. La paura di far soffrire le persone che mi stavano vicino, di essere egoista, mi stavo logorando. Ero pallida, con le occhiaie violacee e il sudore che colava dalla fronte, sembravo febbricitante. Le immagini dell'incubo recente erano ancora vivide nella mia mente e mi tormentavano. Forse era meglio tornare a dormire. -Natsumi?-

-Si Yuuto?-

-Tutto okay?-

-Si amore, dovevo solo andare in bagno.- mi coricai e posai un lieve bacio sul suo mento.- Notte…-

-Buonanotte Natsumi..-

Dovevo decisamente tornare a dormire.


	4. Chapter 4

Amore Proibito 4

_Mattina._

Apro gli occhi. Kodou mi sorride-Buongiorno amore- gli sorrido-Buongiorno anche a te-. Mi alzo e vado a preparare la colazione. Mentre apparecchio sento i passi di mio marito che scende le scale, sta parlando a telefono.

-Certo. Okay, ora glielo dico. Ciao- chiude.

-Amore, Aki e Haruna hanno organizzato una rimpatriata del club di calcio alla Raimon.-

-Che bello! Chissà che fine hanno fatto Toramaru e gli altri.-

-Allora io vado. Sarà alle sette. Ci vediamo più tardi.-

_Sera_

Sorrido e distribuisco baci e abbracci. Mancano solo Gouenji e Toramaru. Vedo Mamoru in un angolo e lo raggiungo, ho bisogno di lui. -Andiamo.-

-Si.- ed ogni volta vorrei che non finisse mai.

Saliamo le scale.

La chiave scatta nella serratura.

Fruscio, il mio vestito precipita.

Sospiro di piacere.

I nostri corpi si uniscono, si cercano, si trovano, si amano.

-Natsu-chan- soffia nel mio orecchio.

Mordicchia il lobo.

Sospiro, sorrido e lo bacio.

Geme quando la mia mano lo afferra e lo accarezza, geme mentre gli mordo il collo, sospira quando le nostre lingue s'incontrano in una lotta senza esclusione di colpi. –Oh, Natsumi…- mi lecca un capezzolo e stringe i miei seni.

-Mamo-chan…- sorride e poi la sento. La sua mano che gioca con la mia femminilità, un dito, due dita…_Dio! _Scende tra le mie gambe e la sua lingua si unisce al gioco. Mi basta vedere la sua testa muoversi tra le mie gambe per arrivare all'orgasmo. Mi bacia e mi stringo alle sue spalle.

Entra in me e spinge con quel magico ritmo che conosciamo solo noi. Quando viene in me lo accolgo con un gemito più acuto degli altri, che muore soffocato sulle sue labbra. Ama sentirmi gemere, lo so, ma è meglio che non ci sentano.

Crolliamo sul pavimento. In tutto saranno trascorsi dieci minuti, dobbiamo scendere.

Mi alzo per rivestirmi e non posso fare a meno di arrossire sotto il suo sguardo. Brucia sulla pelle, mi desidera, mi ama e il suo sguardo mi trasmette tutto questo insieme.

Ma un'ombra di tristezza rovina tutto. Lui, ancora completamente nudo, sul pavimento, mi guarda triste. Lo accarezzo e lo bacio con tenerezza, la mia mano gli porge i boxer mentre la mia voce, già spezzata dalla nostalgia di questo momento, dice -Vestiti, dobbiamo scendere. - Le sue mani sistemano la cintura, le mie aggiustano il colletto della camicia.

Nessuno deve sospettare.

Torniamo giù ed io mi ricongiungo a Kidou -dov'eri? -

-In ufficio, stavo cercando delle vecchie foto ma non le ho trovate. -

-Beh…fa niente.- sorride e mi bacia sulla fronte. Vedo Mamoru irrigidirsi, sta parlando con Aki e Haruna. Aki si è sposata con Ichinose, i due sono abbracciati e sorridono. Haruna e Tachimurai aspettano un figlio, Kidou lo sta squadrando in modo inquietante. Mamoru parla con aria distaccata, la stessa che ho io. Stiamo ancora rivivendo i momenti passati insieme e so che lui sta soffrendo molto. Ha lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, e anch'io visto che Aki mi scrolla. -Oh, scusa…pensavo ad altro.-

-Natsumi, posso parlare con te?-

-certo.-

Usciamo. Mi siedo sulle panchine del vecchio campo. È qui che ho passato i migliori tre anni della mia vita, ma è una storia vecchia. -Non l'avrei mai detto.-

-Cosa?-

-Che ti saresti sposata con Yuuto. Hai sempre amato Endou…-

-Già. Non l'avrei detto nemmeno io. -

-Sei felice?-

-Eh?-

-Ti ho chiesto se sei felice con lui Natsumi…-

-Oh…io…si-

-Non lo sembri- una lacrima bagna la mia guancia e le dita di Aki la raccolgono tempestivamente. Mi guarda con affetto e quando mi abbraccia piango. –No…è vero. Non sono felice. Mio padre mi ha fatto il lavaggio del cervello per farmi sposare Yuuto ed io gli volevo così bene, ho creduto di poter dimenticare Mamoru e di poter essere felice con lui…lui è così dolce, bello, buono…sono una stronza.-

-Perché stai con un uomo che non ami?- mi guarda con dolcezza ma è qualcosa che io non merito –Perché lo tradisco.-

Occhi spalancati e increduli –Cosa?-

-Hai sentito benissimo Aki, io ho un'amante. –

-Ma…-

-Secondo te dov'ero finita fino a dieci minuti fa? Ero a fare sesso. –

-Natsumi ma Endou?-

-Ma è proprio lui il mio amante Aki. Ora capisci perché non riesco più a guardarmi allo specchio. Sto separando con imbrogli e bugie due grandi amici e tutto perché da giovane ero schiava dell'orgoglio di mio padre. Se avessi avuto allora il coraggio di amare Mamoru alla luce del sole, ora non sarei qui a piangermi addosso. Sono una stronza. Ogni giorno mi sveglio accanto a Kidou, ogni mattina lo bacio, ogni sera faccio sesso con lui. Ed ogni volta lo immagino con il viso di Mamoru, non sai quante volte ho temuto di dire il nome sbagliato sopra l'uomo sbagliato. Anche se Kidou non lo sa, come credi che si sentirà quando saprà che il suo migliore amico si scopa sua moglie? –

-Natsumi… - sta in silenzio e continua ad abbracciarmi e consolarmi, come una madre. –Grazie Aki, avevo bisogno di un'amica.- Torniamo dentro e Kidou mi mette una mano sul fianco. Mamoru esce, spalle basse e sconfitte. Aki mi osserva triste.


	5. Chapter 5

Amore proibito 5

Eravamo da poco tornati dalla festa. Mi diressi verso la cucina

-è stato bello rivedere tutti. Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che eravamo ancora così uniti? Vuoi un thè?-

-si grazie, poi non mi immaginavo di vedere Kazemaru fidanzato. Endou dovrebbe darsi una mossa-

Esce per posare il giubbotto ed io digrignò i denti al pensiero del mio Mamoru con un'altra donna. Sarei pronta ad uccidere quell'oca. Preparo il thè e bevo con Kidou continuando a parlare con lui della serata.

Mi bacia.

Ed io mi preparo a indossare la mia maschera.

-Oh Natsumi…senti l'effetto che mi fai?-accarezzo la sua erezione dalla stoffa del pantalone e sorrido. Le sue labbra baciano l'incavo del mio collo, scendono sui miei seni, non si arresteranno fino a che non giungeranno a quel punto che solo Mamoru ha sfiorato _con le dita, con le labbra, con la lingua_ e poi con tutto se stesso per la prima volta.

Mi sentivo così sporca, infetta.

Gemevo vedendo la sua testa muoversi tra le mie cosce. La sua lingua giocava con la mia intimità e mi preparava ad accoglierlo.

Lui mi amava, mi baciava, mi accarezzava e mi chiedeva amore, ma non era un desiderio che io avrei mai potuto realizzare.

Potevo solo fingere di amarlo, di baciarlo, di accarezzarlo, magari immaginando lui al suo posto.

Ed ecco che di nuovo il senso di colpa svaniva e occhi rossi diventano cioccolato, capelli rasta castano-chiaro mutano in capelli scompigliati castani scuri e persino il suo codino viene sostituito da una sgargiante fascia arancione. Gli occhialini sul comodino diventano invisibili, non sono mai esistiti.

Lancinante, la fitta al cuore a ricordarmi che così non è e mai sarà. E le sue parole vorticano nel caos della mia mente e sembrano solo un ricordo lontano, splendida utopia. E in quel vortice si perdono, dilaniano, dissolvono e così resta solo il mio cuore tormentato.

Gemiti, ansiti, sospiri, urla di piacere invadono queste quattro mura.

Con un'ultima spinta tutto finisce e io lascio spazio ai miei sogni, cullata dal respiro dell'uomo sbagliato.

Ora c'è solo il silenzio.


	6. Chapter 6

Amore proibito 6

Fare la spesa era qualcosa che adoravo. Mi aiutava a non pensare ed era un'ottima scusa per uscire di casa. Detestavo l'idea di stare chiusa tra quattro mura. Soprattutto se erano quelle quattro mura. Là dentro tutto diventava così vero ed opprimente. Ogni cosa mi ricordava quel maledettissimo incubo ed io non avevo il coraggio di parlarne con nessuno. Nemmeno con Mamoru e di certo non potevo andare da Yuuto e dirgli –Ehy, ieri sera ho sognato che scoprivi che avevo un'amante e che questo amante era Endou Mamoru, sai il tuo migliore amico, ecco. Poi ho sognato che lo picchiavi perché lui voleva scappare con me. – Era assurdo.

A casa mi sentivo una prigioniera, Mamoru lavorava con Kidou ed io stavo facendo la spesa quando il mio frigo era _strapieno! _

Ripensai alla serata al club di calcio. Erano tutti così felici.

Aki aveva Ichinose, Haruna aveva Toramaru, Kazemaru si era fidanzato con una simpatica biondina conosciuta all'Università e persino Shuuya aveva la ragazza, lui che era sempre stato un lupo solitario.

Rika ed Edgar erano in dolce attesa e Touko si sarebbe sposata il mese prossimo con Tsunami. Come se non bastasse io dovevo essere la sua testimone mentre l'altro era proprio Mamoru!

Ed io invece ero sposata con un uomo che non amavo e lo tradivo con il suo migliore amico. Che persona orribile. Mi faccio schifo da sola. Non voglio allontanarmi da Mamoru ma nemmeno fare soffrire Kidou.

Cos'avrei fatto quando mio padre avrebbe chiesto dei nipotino?

Se Yuuto volesse un figlio già ora?

Beh, a trentacinque anni, dopo un anno di matrimonio e con un'intensa vita sessuale, non lo biasimerei.

Anch'io vorrei un figlio…solo…non da lui. Ho sempre immaginato un bel bambino dai capelli ribelli e grandi occhi nocciola.

Non un bambino dal sorriso dolce e gli occhi rossi. Sospiro e torno a casa, alla vita di sempre.

–Amore sei tu?-

Indosso la mia maschera e sono pronta per fingere. Ancora.


	7. Chapter 7

**Amore proibito 7**

**-Si tesoro, ero uscita per fare una passeggiata-**

**Yuuto entra felice.**

**–guarda chi c'è per cena!-**

**Mamoru con…_Fuyuppe?!_**

**_Cosa ci fa il MIO Mamoru con quella sottospecie di ameba con i capelli tinti di viola? _**

**Sorrido, isterica -Fuyuppe! Che piacere vederti.-**

**_vorrei spaccarti un piatto in faccia, dal piacere, s'intende._**

**Kidou mi abbraccia e Mamoru fa una smorfia.**

**_Oh certo lui mi porta una sgualdrina in casa ma se mio marito mi abbraccia…_**

**-Scusa, sai, non era premeditato, se sei stanca cucino io…- _e lasciarmi qui da sola con l'uomo che amo e una puttana?! No caro…o cucino o la uccido. _–No, vado io. Tu intrattieni i nostri amici.- Lo bacio e vado in cucina sorridendo. Ho una gran voglia di spaccare il servizio del matrimonio…**

**Sento dei passi. Mamoru. –Ciao-dice con voce roca, ed io sono subito più tranquilla.**

**Oltre che molto accaldata.**

**Sorride, _bastardo_, consapevole dell'effetto che mi fa.**

**–Ho incontrato Fuyuppe per strada e ci siamo fermati a parlare e quando Kidou ci ha visti…ha voluto invitarci subito.-**

**-Okay…-**

**-Si, beh…Fuyuppe e Fudou si sposano a dicembre e mi ha chiesto se io e Aki eravamo disponibili come testimoni.-**

**-Ah. Congratulazioni testimone.- ma entrambi non possiamo fare a meno di invidiare tutti i matrimoni felici che si stanno per celebrare, mentre noi siamo costretti alla condizione di poveri e infelici.**

**E penso anche che se fossimo stati sposati Fuyuppe l'avrebbe chiesto a me e non ad Aki.**

**_Di quante cose dovrò ancora privarmi dal vivere con lui?_**

**Sospiro. –Vai, io sto arrivando.-**

**Mi bacia gli angoli della bocca**

**–Ti amo- sussurra.**

**Per ora, mi basta.**

**_Per ora._**


	8. Chapter 8

Amore Proibito 8

Passeggiando per strada mi ritrovai davanti al mercatino dell'usato. Come ogni domenica era pieno di gente che curiosava tra le bancarelle colorate e vivaci. C'erano bambini che vendevano vecchi giochi, ragazzi che davano via fumetti e oggetti vari e giovani studenti che prendevano vestiti e quant'altro tentando di arrotondare i conti per l'Università. Anche io un tempo feci parte di quella folla per aiutare quel giovane dai capelli castani e il fisico robusto, era tanto bello quanto povero di mezzi e fu così che riuscì a seguirmi anche all'Università.

Compravo sempre qualcosa al mercatino da quell'esperienza, non potevo sapere cosa c'era dietro e così speravo di aiutare qualche giovane coppia nella nostra stessa situazione. Mi mancano tanto quegli anni in cui il problema era solo monetario…ora invece…

-Natsumi!- Aki ha sempre avuto un talento naturale per cavarsela in mezzo ad una folla. Strepitò, scalciò e sgomitò fino ad arrivare al mio fianco, non ci mise più di due minuti.

Lei, la ragazza dai capelli castani.

Sorridente e pura.

Chiara e dolce e semplice e ora invischiata nel mio sporco tradimento.

Perché lei è l'unica a conoscere il mio "piccolo sporco segreto".

-ciao.-

-come va?- oh, beh…come rispondere a questa domanda?

Ho un marito fantastico, sono in salute, ricca e ho un lavoro stabile e che mi appassiona. Quanto vorrei essere povera, disoccupata e malata ma con il mio Mamoru accanto.

Perché è vero che quando ami qualcuno non te ne fotte un cazzo della tua vita ma vuoi solo stare con lui.

Ma il saggio dice "la via di mezzo è quella d'oro".

-tutto okay- cioè, per quanto la mia vita può essere okay quando l'uomo con cui cornifico mio marito è il suo migliore amico.

-sai, stavo pensando…è da tanto che io, tu, Haruna, Touko e Rika non ci vediamo sai…insieme per una serata tra ragazze come quelle che facevamo quando tornavamo dal college. Potrei organizzarne una, abbiamo tanto di cui parlare. Ora che voi siete tutte sposate, eccetto me e Haruna, e ora che Rika è in dolce attesa…mi sembra un'occasione per parlare e per rievocare i vecchi tempi. Che ne pensi?-

-credo che sia un'ottima idea.-

-poi è anche un buon modo per stare lontane da casa no?-arrossisco -ti vedo passeggiare sempre più spesso da queste parti. Hai paura a stare sola con Kidou?-mi sorride e so che con lei il mio segreto sarà sempre al sicuro.

E mi chiedo cosa aspetta Ichinose a creare una famiglia con lei, perché Aki è molto materna.

Lei non mi giudica, mi protegge.

Quando torno a casa e alla mia maschera mi sento più leggera.

Stare con Aki mi ha fatto bene all'anima.

Per la prima volta il mio sorriso quando rientro è sincero.


	9. Chapter 9

Amore Proibito 9

Più che una serata tra vecchie amiche ebbi l'impressione di essere ad un pigiama party tra ragazzine. Bibite, dolci, film, vecchi diari e schifezze varie erano state sparse disordinatamente sul pavimento. Eravamo a casa di Haruna mentre Tachimurai era fuori città per lavoro. Touko e Rika parlavano di matrimoni, abiti da sposa e decorazioni. Haruna e Aki invece stavano mettendo su una vera e propria lotta con i cuscini per decidere il film da vedere quella sera. Io guardavo quanto era cambiata la casa con la presenza maschile del portiere dai capelli ramati. La cucina è spaziosa, bianca e luminosa. I ripiani sono in legno ma quello che salta immediatamente all'occhio è la presenza di un frigorifero dal colore non identificabile per via della moltitudine di calamite che vi sono attaccate. Tachimurai viaggia molto per lavoro e ogni volta porta una calamita da ogni città che visita. Le pareti del corridoio sono piene di foto di famiglia. Tutti volti sorridenti e felici. Tra queste vi è anche la foto della fine dell'FFI dove io e Mamoru siamo particolarmente vicini. Sorrido e lascio che i ricordi mi invadano…

_-Natsumi! Aspetta!-_

_-Endou-kun, io…-_

_-grazie-_

_-Non devi ringraziarmi per aver ritrovato tuo nonno…sono tua…amica-sospirai rassegnata all'ultima parola._

_-non è per questo che ti ringrazio…-lo guardo sorpresa-grazie. Per esserci sempre, per esserci anche quando non ci sei, qui dentro…-sfiorò il petto con le dita e avvicinò il suo volto al mio. Non avevo mai notato che Mamoru avesse uno sguardo così profondo…da allora ci avrei fatto molta più attenzione._

Cammino verso il salotto, sorridendo.

La casa era semplice, spaziosa e pronta ad accogliere un bambino. L'invidia e la paura trafiggono il mio cuore. Prima o poi mi sarei dovuta arrendere all'idea di avere un piccoletto dagli occhi rossi al posto di un bambino dai ridenti occhi di cioccolata. Avrei voluto che mio figlio avesse una sfrenata passione verso il calcio anziche una dolcezza che non riuscivo a ricambiare.

Torno alla festa con il cuore pesante.

Come potrò continuare a vivere?

Dovrei imparare ad amare Kidou Yuuto?

Quanto vorrei infrangere la mia maschera.

Invece dovrò trasformarla nel mio vero volto.


	10. Chapter 10

Amore Proibito 10

Finita la serata rientro a casa. Kidou dorme già ed io ne approfitto per mandare un messaggio a Mamoru.

_Ho bisogno di vederti._

_Domani alle quattro, solito posto._

Ricordo con nostalgia quando ci mandavamo questi messaggi durante la nostra relazione clandestina. Mio padre credeva che avessi delle amiche con gravi problemi familiari e adolescenziali. Ma ora non è più il momento dei ricordi.

Sarei tentata di dirgli tutto per telefono, so che domani sarà dura confessargli tutto…dirgli che ho paura di veder soffrire quel ragazzo che mi è stato accanto per un anno e che mi ha dato amore e amicizia incondizionatamente.

Non so se riuscirò ad essere forte ma devo farlo, per me, per lui e per mio marito.

Per mio padre.

Mamoru merita una donna allegra e innamorata del calcio e della vita, come lui, ma soprattutto merita una donna da poter presentare alla sua famiglia, ai suoi amici. Da poter amare alla luce del sole.

La mattina dopo il mio cuore si sgretola. I pezzi scivolano alle mie spalle mentre cammino per le strade di un Inazuma City in pieno fermento. Domani la Raimon giocherà un'amichevole con la Royal, ex squadra di mio marito.

Sarò lì a tifare per i miei ragazzi in quanto amministratrice e a tifare per gli allenatori, anzi, per un solo allenatore.

Kidou Yuuto.

Sono arrivata al parco.

Le gambe tremano e penso che tutto questo è stupido, penso che sia ingiusto che tutto debba finire.

Penso che sia giusto e crudele che sia questa torre a vedere la fine.

Come aveva visto l'inizio.

Mamoru sorride ma quando incontra il mio sguardo capisce e il sorriso scivola via. Credo che il mio cuore non esista più.

Non riesco a non pensare, mentre mi stringo a te per l'ultima volta, che questo ultimo bacio e esattamente come il primo.

_-Mamoru, è stupendo-_

_-Natsumi…io…-il tramonto illuminò i volti dei due ragazzi. La rossa sorrideva e i suoi occhi scavavano a fondo nell'animo del moro. _

_Il giovane portiere sembrava più spaesato, confuso…ma tutto si aggiustò quando le loro labbra si unirono. _

_Endou Mamoru non ci sapeva fare con le ragazze ma da quel giorno imparò che per la sua Natsu-chan bastava che fosse sempre se stesso._

Il tempo dei ricordi è passato. Corro via prima che questi mi colpiscano, ferendomi.

Dolci, tristi, crudeli e traditori ricordi. Sento in bocca l'amaro sapore della sconfitta.

Io, Natsumi Raimon, mi sono lasciata sconfiggere dalla paura di vivere.

Ma ora non posso più piangermi addosso.

Sono pronta ad indossare la mia maschera.

_Ti amo, Mamo-chan._


	11. Chapter 11

Amore Proibito 11

Drin.

Rifiuta. Una lacrima.

Drin.

Rifiuta. Due lacrime.

Drin.

Rifiuta. Tre lacrime.

Drin.

Era la tredicesima chiamata che ricevevo da Mamo-chan Endou Mamoru nell'arco di pochi minuti. Quando ero andata via dal parco ero depressa e stanca. Credo che abbia aspettato che mi riprendessi prima di cercare nuovamente un confronto.

Il telefono squillava forte, non potevo continuare a ignorarlo.

-Endou-kun…-

-Ora mi chiami di nuovo per cognome? Come quando eravamo ragazzi?-

-Mamoru…ti prego…-

-No. Non continuare la frase. Non dirmi che "ne abbiamo già parlato" perché quello non era parlare…o almeno non per me! Natsumi ti ho fatto una promessa. Ti ho detto che un giorno saremo stati solo noi due e intendo mantenere questa promessa! -

-Mamoru…-

-Non puoi forzarti ad amare Kidou al mio posto. Non puoi costringermi a non amarti!-

Dio, la sua voce…è così rabbiosa, decisa, matura…da uomo. La mente e il cuore mi spingono verso di lui. Le sue mani callose e calde e nodose e forti. Le sue labbra carnose e affamate e _insaziabili_…

Avevo chiamato Aki, dopo aver rotto con Mamoru…tutto ciò che mi aveva detto in quella breve chiacchierata era stato "segui il tuo cuore".

Per cosa?

Per uccidere di sofferenza quel povero disgraziato di mio marito?

Per scappare con il suo migliore amico?

Mi immagino già i titoli dei giornali "Kidou Yuuto, dirigente delle industrie … e allenatore di calcio, abbandonato dalla moglie per il migliore amico" oppure "Scandalo Raimon, l'erede dell'impero Raimon, scappa con l'amante"…

I paparazzi e i giornali di gossip ci sarebbero andati a nozze!

Suona il campanello.

Riattacco con Mamoru senza dirgli nulla e vado ad aprire a mio marito.

-Amore, cia…-

-Ciao anche a te- Mamoru mi guarda, il cellulare in mano, sorride malizioso. Quel sorriso che mi ricorda la lista.

_-Cos'è quella?-_

_-Una lista- rispondo con ovvietà -una lista di cosa…scrivania?-_

_-sono i posti in cui l'abbiamo fatto.- ghigno_

_-ma non l'abbiamo mai fatto sul campo da calcio della scuola!-_

_-beh…sono anche i posti dove vorrei farlo…-ora è lui a ghignare._

_-Questa sì che è una lista interessante…-_

Sorrido a quel ricordo così poco innocente per due ragazzi di appena diciassette anni.

-Che ci fai qui?-

-Oh, vedi…-il sorriso si allarga-Kidou è dovuto partire per faccende dell'azienda così starà via per tre giorni…voleva che ti avvertissi perché è andato via in fretta e furia.-

-ah. Ma non pensare che questo…- preme con le sue labbra sulle mie.

La mia coscienza annaspa, soffoca…annega.

Oops.

Facciamo l'amore nell'entrata, sul divano, sul pavimento, per le scale, in camera…sotto la doccia.

Vorrei che questi tre giorni non finissero mai.

La mia maschera giace sul pavimento, abbandonata.


	12. Chapter 12

Amore proibito 12

"merda! Merda" pensai mentre sistemavo il letto in fretta e furia. Scalciai i boxer di Mamoru sotto il letto e gli lanciai la maglietta. Sembrava la scena di uno di quei film comici dove il marito torna a casa e l'amante deve sparire. Mi sarei sicuramente fatta quattro risate vedendo una scena del genere…ma viverla vi assicuro che non fa così ridere. Mentre Mamoru esce dalla finestra io cerco nella stanza qualcosa che stoni…che sia fuori posto. La chiave gira nella serratura e la porta si apre facendo così entrare Kidou Yuuto. Mio marito. Ultimamente il senso di colpa è un po' andato a puttane…sarò crudele ma questa è la realtà. Certo dopo un anno passato a cornificare mio marito e a mentire a mio padre non posso sperare di redimermi e costringermi ad amare l'uomo sbagliato. Ne ho avute di crisi ma adesso basta. Che vadano tutti a fanculo! Voglio Mamoru, lo amo e lo desidero nel mio letto e nel mio cuore. Non m'importa degli altri. E se per averlo devo mantenere il segreto…va benissimo! Alla fine ce la faremo…oppure impazzirò. Kidou entra in camera nostra…ops. Mi accorgo solo vedendo il suo sorriso farsi malizioso di essermi scordata una cosa importante. Di vestirmi.

-ti sono mancato?-

Certo com'è vero che adoro sedermi sulla sedia elettrica. Sospiro ripensando a Mamoru e sorrido anch'io.

-tanto.- rifaccio l'amore con mio marito e sorrido mentre tutto suona falso. Baci, carezze, gemiti, sospiri, sguardi, grida e infine orgasmi. Un copione ben recitato. Una voragine nel mio cuore. Parole d'amore dette sotto l'uomo sbagliato con la speranza di poterle dire a quello giusto. Ma quando arriverà mai il momento giusto per dire a mio marito che non è lui che amo ma il suo migliore amico?


	13. Chapter 13

A P 14

-Amore, Natsumi dai fammi entrare. Non è successo nulla! Abbiamo solo parlato-

Chiuso fuori dal mio ufficio, l'allenatore Endou bussa disperato e io sorrido perché so che non lo farebbe se non mi amasse. Ma stare un po' sul filo del rasoio gli farà bene! La porta si apre, ha usato la copia della sua chiave, gliel'ho data all'inizio del nostro ultimo anno.

-Tu mi farai ammattire! Vieni qui, piccola rossa!- sorrido e sono già sulla scrivania, i fogli volano per la stanza, i vestiti giacciono sul tappeto bordeaux che mio padre aveva scelto all'inizio dei lavori per la ristrutturazione della scuola e ricordo che a me non piaceva e che…Dio!

Travolti dalla passione ansimiamo e io mi mordo il labbro per non urlare.

L'odore dei nostri corpi riempie ancora una volta il "nostro" ufficio.

E mentre le sue labbra mi sfiorano la fronte ed io sospiro appagata, mi chiedo se la porta sia chiusa a chiave e cerco di ricordare se Mamoru avesse bloccato la serratura. Ci rivestiamo in fretta e quando Mamoru sta per uscire, sistemandosi ancora la giacca, la porta si apre e da essa sbucano quattro ragazzini bassi e mingherlini. Sono nuovi studenti. Chiedono che fine ha fatto lo studente predisposto al loro tour scolastico e i loro sguardi vagano da Mamoru, che si sistema la fascia con un sorriso nervoso, a me, con i capelli scompigliati e i vestiti stropicciati. Cercando di tenere la voce ferma chiedo all'allenatore Endou di accompagnarli in cortile e salgo sul tetto.

Quel dannato scansafatiche di Keita sarà di certo lassù!

Keita Takamine è uno dei migliori e peggiori studenti della scuola.

Ha voti altissimi e una fedina penale lunga quasi quanto l'intero campo da calcio. Viene rimproverato in media quattro volte ogni quarto d'ora (alcuni insegnanti hanno fatto davvero delle statistiche in proposito) fa parte del club di pittura ma la maggior parte dei suoi disegni sono caricature del professore.

Ha una tecnica impeccabile e adora la storia, la letteratura e l'arte.

Da grande vuole fare l'archeologo, esattamente come il nostro professore che sorpresa delle sorprese è Fudou.

Allievo e insegnante vanno molto d'accordo anche perché si somigliano in modo impressionante.

Keita è bello, alto, magro, biondo con due magnetici occhi verdi. I suoi passatempi sono passare le giornate sul tetto fumando e disegnando e importunare le ragazze. Terrorizza gli alunni più piccoli e ottiene rispetto da quelli più grandi.

Le ragazze lo adorano.

Lui preferisce stare da solo con un libro o con il suo blocco da disegno. Io, Mamoru e Fudou abbiamo un rapporto particolare con lui.

Keita reagisce così perché i genitori lo ignorano e avere problemi a scuola è l'unico modo che ha per concentrare l'attenzione su di se almeno per un momento.

I Takamine dirigono un'importante azienda di elettronica.

-Tu non dovresti essere altrove?-

-E lei non dovrebbe smettere di fare sesso con il professor Endou?-

Touche.

Sospiro.

Keita era stato mandato da me in punizione un sabato dell'anno scorso.

Una volta entrato…beh…ha trovato me e Mamoru in una posizione…compromettente ecco. Scoppiò a ridere e disse che l'aveva sempre saputo che noi eravamo amanti.

Lo vedeva dai nostri sguardi.

Disse che i miei occhi sembravano due fari che irradiavano gioia quando vedevo Mamoru…quando guardavo Kidou non avevo "quella luce".

Non disse nulla.

Era un tipo simpatico quando sapevi come prenderlo.

-Va giù Takamine- sorrise e scese le scale.

Sospirai e sentii due mani accarezzarmi delicatamente i fianchi.

Era Kidou.

-Amore…- Il tocco delle sue mani era così diverso dall'irruenza passionale di Mamoru…lo amavo così tanto.

-Andiamo a casa?-

-Si tesoro…-

Mentre indosso la mia maschera mi chiedo come faccia a non notare il mio tono acido o forse lo nota e non parla e subisce un matrimonio di appena un anno che si trascina fin dal giorno in cui lo vidi all'altare e vidi il mio uomo accanto a lui nella veste sbagliata.

Lui era troppo diverso da quello che sognavo.


	14. Chapter 14

Amore Proibito 15

-Natsumi stai bene?-

No, idiota! Sono pallida e ho le vertigini e come se non bastasse ho anche vomitato!

-Certo Yuuto, sono solo un po' stanca…-

è il secondo giorno che mi sento così, come se non bastasse manca poco al mio ciclo. Hip hip urra! Ho voglia di rompere qualcosa….no aspetta…ho voglia di rompere qualcosa in testa a Kidou! In fondo è un'ipotesi costruttiva. Dio che voglia di cioccolata!

Chissà se ne ho in casa…

-Ehm…Yuuto?-

-Si amore?-

-Andresti a comprare della cioccolata?-

-Certo…tanto devo andare da Katie per aiutarla con…- non sento il resto della frase. Le orecchie mi fischiano quando sento il nome sdolcinato di quella str… insomma lo pronunciano tutti come se avessero il miele in bocca! Che schifo…mi viene di nuovo da vomitare. Ogni volta che sento quel nome mi prende una rabbia cieca che…odiosa! Quando Yuuto esce mi gira di nuovo la testa.

"Sarò un po' influenzata"

Mi misi a letto pensierosa e lo sguardo cadde sulla sveglia. Era nera, lucida, digitale e segnava le 15:17 del giorno…COSA?

Era il 25-5-12.

Mi alzai e presi il giubbotto.

Sorridevo e la mia maschera non pesava più.

Forse era arrivato il momento di abbandonarla.


	15. Chapter 15

Amore Proibito 16

Kidou aveva lasciato la cioccolata sul tavolo ed era andato agli allenamenti. Io ero sola, cioè…forse non proprio sola.

Ero uscita ed ero corsa alla farmacia più vicina.

Avevo un test di gravidanza in mano e quella mano tremava.

Io, Natsumi Raimon, che ero sempre stata puntuale come un orologio svizzero…avevo un ritardo di otto giorni. Era da un po' che io e Kidou non avevamo rapporti e quando li avevamo avuti sono stati sempre protetti.

"Facciamo molta attenzione."

"Ma…io e Mamoru no. Abbiamo rapporti regolari e raramente ci proteggiamo…"

Se ero incinta, il figlio era di Mamoru.

La scelta era se crescere il bambino con Kidou, mentendogli ogni giorno della sua vita e costringendo il suo vero padre a guardarlo e ad amarlo da lontano oppure mollare Kidou così, all'improvviso, e fargli affrontare il divorzio…il tradimento…facendo soffrire anche mio padre…

"Io ho scelto questa vita…mi assumo ogni responsabilità. Se non avessi avuto paura del giudizio di mio padre da ragazza ora non sarei così preoccupata."

Due linee: si. Una linea: no.

Abbassai lo sguardo e lessi.

"Due linee.

Due linee.

Due linee.

Due linee.

Sono incinta.

Incinta.

Io.

Incinta.

Io sono incinta.

Io e incinta nella stessa frase.

O mio Dio!"

Afferrai il telefono e composi il numero.

-Pronto?-

-Adesso alla Torre. Sbrigati.- riattaccai e presi subito la macchina per andare al parco della città.

Mamoru era spettinato e la fascia era legata al polso…non mi dire che sta pensando a fare sesso sulla torre!? Il suo sorriso malizioso me lo conferma.

Quanto è sexy quel sorriso.

Ma vedendo la mia faccia forse ancora sconvolta dalla notizia, il sorriso gli scivolò via e mi corse incontro.

-Sono incinta- mi guardò con occhi feriti e rassegnati. Aggiunsi – è tuo-

Sorpreso risollevò lo sguardo e la tristezza fu spazzata via dalla gioia più pura che avessi mai visto riflessa nei suoi occhi.

-Ti amo!- Mi abbracciò e mi sollevò in aria facendomi girare e ridendo come un bambino.

Perfetto. Avrei avuto due figli.

Sorrisi anch'io. Potevo farcela no?

Tornata a casa lo chiamai- Yuuto dove sei?-

-In salotto-

Entrai. Ero pallida e sudavo freddo. Lo guardai con la voce spezzata dal dispiacere e dal senso di colpa.

-Me ne vado.- lui mi fissò sbalordito –Che hai detto?-

- Me ne vado Yuuto.-

Il grande stratega questa volta non aveva un piano. Crollò sul divano con la testa fra le mani.

-è colpa mia?-

-No. Non è tua…è mia…io…-

-Hai un altro vero? Non sono cieco…lo so…l'hai sempre avuto.-

-Kidou…si. Io sono incinta.-

-Ma potrei prendermene cura io…potrei…-

-No. Io lo amo. Andrò da lui e vivrò la mia vita. Ti prego Yuuto, sei sparito per cinque anni e poi mi hai condannato proponendoti a mio padre e sapendo che non avrei avuto scelta. Come potevi pensare che io non mi fossi innamorata? Che non avessi perso la verginità con un altro? Io andrò da lui. Mi dispiace. Per me sei sempre stato un fratello e averti come marito è stato innaturale.-

-Io…-

-Yuuto. Guardami. Sei un uomo fantastico e intelligente. Troverai una donna che ti amerà per come sei. Ma non sono io.-

-Chi è?-

-Non posso dirtelo…non posso.-

-Va bene. Abbi cura di te.-

-Addio Yuuto. Grazie.-

_-Addio Natsumi-_

Uscii fuori con la valigia e vidi Mamoru aspettarmi in macchina. Parlava a telefono e gesticolava, era euforico.

-Andiamo Daisuke?-

Sorrisi avviandomi verso la mia nuova vita.


	16. Chapter 16

Amore Proibito Epilogo

-Keita! Fa attenzione, ora tiro!-

Endou Daisuke aveva otto anni. Era un bambino allegro e spensierato, amava il calcio. Studiava, era perspicace e intelligente. I suoi capelli erano rossi e aveva due enormi laghi di cioccolata al posto degli occhi. Adorava le torte della zia Aki e il suo migliore amico era Kiyo Ichinose.

Keita Takamine era stato nella sua adolescenza uno scavezzacollo. Mancava appena un mese alla sua laurea in Archeologia. I due giocavano nel parco della Torre Inazuma, a pallone. Vicino l'albero dove Mamoru si allenava un tempo…ma nessuno dei due aveva notato la scritta.

"Natsumi e Mamoru, su quest'albero giurano che un giorno avranno un bel bambino che ama il calcio"

Dopo tanto tempo finalmente la promessa si era compiuta.

Non c'erano più maschere da indossare.


End file.
